Crew Expendable
Crew Expendable is the second level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, and the first mission the player encounters enemies in. It is the first mission the player uses Frag Grenades and gets to use an SMG. Plot Taking place on a storm-lashed Estonian freighter in the Bering Strait, Captain Price leads a team of the SAS onto the boat. His team, including SAS newcomer called Soap, rope down onto the boat. Their objective is to recover a mysterious package, which is hidden in one of the crates in the boat. His team clears the ship, going through the cargo holds and killing all of the armed guards. They find the package, which turns out to be a nuke, but reports of "fast movers" (probably MiGs) coming towards the ship means they have to get out quickly, so Soap grabs the manifest and they leave the boat. As they are leaving, the boat is open fired upon by the "fast movers" and the team only just get off the ship in time. The raid was a partial success, although they didn't transport the nuke for safekeeping, the manifest seized by Soap points to Middle Eastern military leader Khaled Al-Asad as the intended buyer of the nuke. Walkthrough Getting Started You'll spawn in a helicopter. Look around until you automatically rappel down to the boat. Fire at the troops inside. When they're dead, go right and Price will open up a door. Go in and go down the stairs on the right, then take a left. You'll see a drunk troop, so take him out. Then, look right and you'll see a room with two sleeping troops. Take them out, then go forward. Now you'll be on the boat. Jump down to the lower level and you'll see allies coming from a helicopter. Take a right and weave through the crates until you see two lights on the second just past the center. Go to the center and take them out. When they're out, go forward to the end. When you reach the end of the boat, some troops will open fire from a tower. Wait for your helicopter to take them out. When they're dead, go to the left of the tower. You should see some allies near a door. When all of your allies are with you, they'll open the door. Take a right and go forward until you see an opening on the left. Go through it and go down the stairs on the left. Image:crewspawn.png|Spawn Image:crewgoingdown.png|Going down Image:crewsurprise.png|Surprising the enemy troops Image:crewdrunk.png|The resident drunk Image:crewoverview.png|Overview of the top of the ship Image:crewlights.png|See those lights near you? Those are enemies Image:crewattack.png|Hide here to assure that you won't get hit by the enemies. Image:crewgoleft.png|Going left Image:crewtoinner.png|To the inner area Finding the Package When you get down, look to your right and you should see a nearby hallway. When you get closer to the end of your side, prime a grenade, then toss it. There are troops on the other side of the opposite hall, and they're clustered together. When you get on the other hall, stay at the back and pick off the troops. Get through the hall, then take a left at the fork. Go through the hall, and you'll be in a very large area. * WARNING!: The next three areas contain a trooper equipped with dual Desert Eagles. He can easily tear you apart if you don't notice him, but he only shows up if you stray too far from your squad. As soon as you come in, there will be three troops to your right. Toss a flashbang to shut them up, then finish them off. Instead of going down, keep going forward on the catwalk while taking out the enemies hiding behind the crates. At the end, jump off and take a left into the door. Again, you'll be in another large room. Take out the troops hiding behind the junk while you're walking. There are also some troops on the opposite catwalk, so make sure to take them out as well. At the end, you'll see a staircase on your right. Don't go down it. Instead, stay on the catwalk and take out the troops hiding behind the junk. Both types of grenades work very well on them. When the area is clear, jump down, go across and take a left and get near the doorway At the start of this area, an ally will automatically throw a flashbang through the doorway. Let him do so, then take out the troops affected by it. When you get into the next area, turn left and toss a flashbang to stun the troops on the other side of the area. Go in and take them out, then climb up the catwalk and pick off the rest of the troops. When the area is clear, get to the end of the catwalk and jump down. You'll land near a blue crate. An ally will open it. Take the shining manifest near it, then go back to the room you just came in. After a brief cutscene, the ship will start to sink. Image:crewendofhall.png|End of the opposite hall Image:crewroom1.png|The start of the first large area Image:crewroom1jump.png|Jump here for a shortcut to the entrance to area 2 Image:crewroom2across.png|Troops across from you in area 2 Image:crewroom2.png|Overview of the end of area 2 Image:crewtoroom3.png|This doorway leads to area 3 Image:crewroom3left.png|When you get in area 3, take a left, throw a flashbang, then go across and finish them off Image:crewnukecrate.png|The blue crate has the package Image:crewmanifest.png|The manifest Getting Out Now you'll have to get out of the ship while it's sinking. Just follow your allies to the top, get up as soon as you're knocked down, and remember that sprinting has been disabled for this section. At the end, you'll have to jump to the exit. It's rare, but you can miss it. When you jump on it, you'll exit the map. thumb|300px|right Image:crewescape1.png|Escaping Image:crewescape2.png|Escaping Image:crewexit.png|Exit Tips * In the cargo holds, there will be a enemy duel-wielding Desert Eagle Mark XIX. He is quite a hard enemy to kill as he hides and attacks when you aren't expecting him, so you have to be quick at attacking back. His position will change each time you play the mission. * You don't have to do all the fighting, your squad will be shooting many of the enemies for you anyway. * Remember to use Flashbangs and Frag Grenades if you think it will help. * When you're leaving the ship, take caution while on the catwalks; debris will often trap you, and you can get stuck on the rail. * The pipes you are warned about don't actually harm you. * Listen to your teammates' advice, they will tell you which way to go when leaving. Enemy Intelligence * Laptop 1 is located in the bunk room where the drunk Russian comes out. The laptop is on your left as soon as you enter the room with the sleeping Russians. * Laptop 2 is in the first cargo hold you enter. If you go down the first set of stairs, the laptop is on your left, out in the open. Xbox 360 Achievements * If you knife the drunk man, then the two sleeping enemies you will unlock the achievement: Three of a Kind. * If you successfully jump onto the helicopter (you can miss the helicopter), then you unlock the achievement: Make the Jump. * If you complete the mission on Veteran difficulty, you will unlock the achievement: The Package. Trivia * At the very end of "Game Over," as Soap's vision fades to white, a female news anchor reports that a search for a missing ship, ostensibly the one in Crew Expendable, was called off. * Pausing after jumping onto the helicopter will show the player in a hidden corner of the map. * This mission contains many references to the Alien series of films: These include the title, "Crew Expendable" (in reference to a line from the first film), and the lines "I like to keep this for close encounters", "Check those corners", and "Soldier, we are leaving". * When escaping, if the player does not jump to the helicopter and instead falls off the edge of the ship, the message "Nobody makes the first jump..." will appear, a reference to the film The Matrix. Subsequent failures will instead result in "You failed to make the jump..." appearing. *It is never explained why the freighter is Estonian and not Russian, since all of the guards and equipment on board are Russian. This could be because the ship's owner has the ship registered in Estonia for tax purposes. *It can be possible to use a RPD on this level, just before you re-enter the ship where you see the guys in the windows shooting down at you, if you use grenades before Hammer Two-Four takes them out there is a chance an RPD will fall on the deck. This has happened to a player before, this will not happen every time. *This is the only time that a player can use a Desert Eagle, aside from multiplayer. *It's possible the registration number of the ship (52775) is actually a birthdate of someone on the development team (read: 5/27/75), since the number seems to be thrown in for aesthetic purposes. *If you look closely at the pilots inside the helicopter, you will notice that they are not SAS pilots, but rather Lt. Volker and Cpt. Pelayo. This can be confirmed by using the "noclip" cheat via the in game console. *If you look up to the moon (also a glitch in Wet Work), you should be able to see a cloud looking like a dog. You can tell by the way the "snout" sticks out and the "mouth" is open. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels